1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted attaching apparatus for use with a display apparatus such as a thin display.
2. Description of the Background Art
Usually, when installing a display apparatus, such as a thin display, on a wall surface, a wall-mounted attaching apparatus for attaching the display apparatus is previously fixed on the wall surface, and then the display apparatus is attached to the wall-mounted attaching apparatus.
Such wall-mounted attaching apparatuses include the thin display wall mounting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-53212 (FIG. 6), for example.
This wall-mounting apparatus has a base plate fixed on a wall surface and an attaching frame previously attached to the back of a thin display. Engaging pins provided in upper and lower portions of the back of the attaching frame are detachably joined to supporting beams provided on the front side of the base plate. The lower engaging pins inserted in insert holes of the supporting beams are automatically locked by engaging portions, and releasing members that draw down the engaging portions release the locked state of the engaging portions.
Conventional wall-mounted attaching apparatuses are structured as above, and the work of fixing the wall-mounted attaching apparatus itself on the wall surface relatively take time and effort, and it is difficult to fix the wall-mounted attaching apparatus itself on the wall surface correctly according to the original design.